Talk:Halo (film)/Archive
Something Strange Isn't it kind of odd how every video game and their mother are being made into movie. While Halo has yet to even get a script to be written. The story is so perfect that an idiot would not want to make it into a movie. I think that that the production of the Halo movie has already started and Bungie is keeping it a complete secret. Have you guys noticed that when they do make a announcement that it is on a day where we can believe it or not. I think that the movie is being kept a secret just like other movies like how Cloverfield was kept secret. I may be wrong I just think that all of this is very strange. -Corporal John I definitely agree with Corporal John. It is odd that all the other video games are made into movies and yet Halo isn't. Why is that? Is it because the special effects fee is going to cost a lot? Or is the movie makers not bright enough to see that Halo can be made into a movie? Halo has the best story line that I could ever find in a game, sure I would like them to show John's face once in awhile or show the other Spartans at least. All I want is for the movie producers to do is to make Halo into the most awesome movie ever. And i probably just soundly really stupid. Verilian 'a 20:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC)Verilian 'a Cendumee Halo does not have the best storyline in gaming, but it is a good one. Personally, I hope they add something in that the fans are not expecting... *cough*MasterChief*cough*infected*cough* Halo's awesome but the idea came in like 2002 or 2001 and there has been 3 more Halo games and 3 being planned and then there are like 4 more books than there were then and a trilogy being written and then there's 4 more comics released and 2 more being planned so I guess they don't want to spoil a few things before you play the games and read the books New Characters *Does anyone know, or think that there will be new characters that do not exist in the game or books? I mean thats what the producers of the Resident Evil movies did. They ruined the story of Resident Evil just at the moment the added that so called Alice. I don't want that happend to the Halo Movie. --Radzon 04:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) i hope not RimFire ps what does typing do People also ruined Doom, Hopefully The Halo Movie won't be that bad.--prophit of war 18:04, 13 March 2007 (UTC) You can't blame them. Making a video game into a movie is hard. It's even HARDER when it's a sci-fi video game. -Blemo Let's face it, video games and movies are hardly a match made in heaven. Let's face it, history is against such a thing; -Super Mario Bros: Ugh, I'm not even a fan of Mario and I was struck by just how crappy it was. Poor plot, wacky design... -Street Fighter: Meh. I understand that it pissed off a lot of fans though. -Mortal Kombat: All things considered, those movies were actually good. A rarity, as it is. -Sonic the Hedgehog: It's ironic that one of the few good movies based on games is not really a movie at all given how it's two anime episodes pressed into one. An actual movie seems next to impossible, given all the copyright issues. -Dead or Alive: Shoot me. Please. -Resident Evil: The first was ok in that it captured the survival-horror aspect well and could actually fit in with the canon universe. After that...ugh. -Metal Gear: That they've rejected David Hayter's script, who worked on the script of the games, hardly fills me with confidence. -Warcraft: Based on Blizzard's reports, they seem to be straying from the actual storyline with all-new characters. Um, yay? -Metroid: Development hell, probably cancelled. -Diablo: Probably cancelled. -House of the Dead: It was directed by Uwe Bowl. 'Nuff said. -Soul Calibur: Yet another movie which differs from the actual storyline with new characters. -Doom: was not a good game/movie transition. Even with Bungie's adherance to continuity, I somehow doubt that a Halo movie will break the general trend. Anyway, that's just me. --Hawki 01:14, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Let's not forget Final Fantasy Advent Children & Tomb Raider! -Flood Hunter -RadicalEdward2: I wonder if the warthog is a EV model AKA electric car. Btw car companies should advertise the movie by selling warthogs without guns. I'd like Halo film to be as good as Star Wars.-- Joshua 029 22:10, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I sure hope it isn't rated "R". I wouldn't be able to see it in a loooong time if it is. But I'm still lookin' forward to it. VimesV 02:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ukilledurcatabc123- i agree with u, except i think my parents would let me watch it because they know i like halo alot! :?/ - 16:43, 21 June 2008 Halo will not fail as a film because it has an expanding universe, much like Star Wars. So this eases the game/film transition, it's becoming bigger and bigger hopefully is as god as Star Wars.-- Joshua 029 20:49, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I hate corporate executives Typical, production on what is looking like a very promising movie, (Peter Jackson is producing it) is halted due to corporate greed. :Slama423 22:03, 1 February 2007 (UTC) I've heard that the movie was posposed because of fund problems, but when is it goin to be continued?Radzon 22:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't be so excited. The movie will likely just be a live action version of Halo 1, and you know they'll take a proverbial dumb all over the developed storyline to make it sell better, and we'll have a boat load of conflicting info to put onto Halopedia. -ED 02:56, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Yep thats exactly what they did with the Resident evil series and other things. Radzon 17:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Warthog Info The wikipedia version of the page says WETA built a working Warthog. is it true? if it is, should it be added to the article? and if it isnt, should someone go and delete it? -- SpecOps306 03:56, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Is it cited? If not, I would regard it as rumor. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:15, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Yeah its definatly true, i heard about it all over the place-----Spartan S17 12:28, 12 January 2008 (UTC) I agree, cause i saw the video on www.halothemovie.com When is it happening?? Where will the story take place? Will it be a remake of one of the games? My best bet is it will. It would be odd for it to be like halo 4. Or maybe a book remake like the destruction of reach in Halo: the Fall Of Reach!The Se7ens Haunt Me :No info has been officially released about the storyline, but they are hinting it may just be a movie version of Halo 1. -ED 20:02, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::HMM... Yeah well I guess. I just hope it comes out sweet and STICKS To the regular plot. It would cause confusion for new players to watch the movie and see MC shooting a battle rifle and when they play the game. Theres no such thing.The Se7ens Haunt Me My guess is it will atleast have most parts of halo 1 because if you look at the script on the main page of this article, it has captin Keyes, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 21:03, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :::I doubt it will stick to the regular plot. Halo 1 was all running and shooting, not the good elements of a movie. They will likely altar it in a way NOT described in Halo: The Flood. Result: a movie that has nothing to do with the game, as I fear above. -ED 21:14, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it'll be like a sereis of unfortunant event and will do Halo, Halo 2 and maybe Halo 3.The Se7ens Haunt Me ::We won't know if it never gets started again...--ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:37, 4 April 2007 (UTC) IMDB says it will probley start at the level "Halo" from Halo:CE but mabey FOR or FS. It sounds like the best choices. We will probley get to see John without his helment in two of the possibltes.[[User:Darth Gree|'The Consumed']] [[User Talk:Darth Gree|',The Dead']] 21:35, 18 April 2007 (UTC) The Actors/Actresses Who is playing who? I heard that Samuel Jackson will be playing the MC! He'd make a good Sgt. Johnson no? This is just what I heard. Twilightstorm 14:05, 1 May 2007 (UTC) The should get Bill Cosby for Johnson...-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 15:36, 1 May 2007 (UTC) No! Samuel Jackson would make a perfect Johnson, he played mace windu perfect and her was that guy in both XXX's! They better not make Keanu Reaves play the MC... Twilightstorm 15:31, 10 May 2007 (UTC) He would make a good Johnson. But people were saying he'd play the Chief a while back, and that would just be a travesty. Not because of the actor, but because it wouldnt be Steve Downes, who practically is the Chief in some peoples eyes. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 04:17, 13 June 2007 (UTC) If they ever do manage to make the movie, the person playing the MC would probably be dubbed over with Steve Downes' voice for continuity. ElFroCampeador 02:27, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I dont think it will be a problem to get someone for the role of the MC becuase i mean they could do what George Lucas did with Darth Vader in the Star Wars series, they could get someone to make the movements and another person to make the voice like in many other movies, i say that because the MC's face is not supposed to showed at any time you only see him inside his armor, that way they could use the guy who makes the MC's voice in the game for the movie. Radzon 17:10, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I heard Christian Bale would be Master Chief, James Earl Jones the Arbiter, and Denzel Washington as Sergeant Johnson? Is any of that true? Mr.X 04:53, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :No. The closest thing is that Denzel had lunch with the director at some point, and people were speculating. No one has been cast yet. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:45, 26 January 2008 I think that some 7 foot tall guy should play Master Chief, but Steve Downes, the guy that did the voice for Master Chief in the games, should do the voice for him. Samuale L. Jackson or Morgan Freeman should be Johnson. (UTC) New youtube vid Check this out! 0-1sNgnBgkw [[User talk:The evil O,malley|'my Evil Lair']] *What about it? Its just a load of Halo trailers put together. FishType1 21:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I need evidience I really don't know who to believe. I mean, i'd love to see a Halo movie, and there's a whole bunch of stuff on the internet about new trailers and stuff, but there has never really been any actual proof or anything and I've heard several rumors it's been scrapped. Any new info. will be thankfully accepted. -- 11:59, 9 june 2007 There was going to be one. Then the studios were jerks. Now there isnt, until they stop being jerks. The front page says FOX decided to go ahead on June 5, but i havent heard of that. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 21:38, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Go-Ahead IMDB is the only source for that. FOX acquired merchandising rights for the franchise, but has NOT announced the movie to go ahead. I think it would be pretty big news if that had happened. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 04:05, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Rumour... This rumour was removed from the article because it did not have any concrete evidence. However, I decided to save it and put it here in case it later turns out to be true. (it was Coproal John who originally contributed this, so thanks) A Halo TV show is currently being discussed with Bungie and Microsoft, it is either to animated or possible live action short series to fill in the events that happen before the Halo Movie. Which might take place during the events of Halo 1 to 3. So they might show the training of the Spartans. Master Chief in the show would have a joke where his face is always covered by someone taller or is hidden by the shadows. It may show their first mission and when they got their battle armor, and when they first met the Covenant. The show is to be like the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV show. If so Gennedy Tartakovsky might be hired to draw and direct the show. [[w:c:halo:Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'1stSgt']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 21:53, 2 September 2007 (UTC) A Halo animated series would kick arse, so would a live action show.-- Joshua 029 22:13, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Sgt.johnsons thoughts on cast # Vin Diesel as MC # Samuel L. Jackson as Sgt. Johnson # Angelina Jolie as Miranda Keyes # ___________ As cortana # Will Smith as unamed hunter number 3 they'd just use CGI for cortana Voy101 I agree with all of them apart from the MC one. FishType1 21:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I like that Vin Diesel idea for Master Chief. That would work out pretty well. But they're never gonna show his face so they could just make Master Chief full CGI (Like Starry Night but better). That chick from Eonflux could play Cortana. ImmortalJoshua They would use the guy from transporter to be MC User:DisturbedScorch Why have Will Smith at such a non-important spot in the cast? He could be one of the main characters because the movie isn't '''centered' around MC. He also could be Marcus Banks or ODST, or voice an important Elite (If acting as an Elite is not possible). --User:SNES Lover 14:28, 06 June 2009 fake trailer check this fake trailer http://nl.youtube.com/watch?v=6illrogYupY NEWEST A PROBABLY LAST THOUGHT OF THE "HALO MOVIE" "AS OF OCTOBER 6TH, 2007, THE HALO MOVIE HAS BEEN DECLARED DEAD..." -RadicalEdward2: OMFG!!! I think I'm gonna be be sick :( WEll, it probably has trouble with budgets and the crew. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 06:25, 19 October 2007 (UTC) MOVIE MAY COME BACK! I CHECKED THE PETITION AND THERES CURRENTLY 3115 PEOPLE THAT SAID THEY WANTED THE MOVIE BACK UP AND RUNNING! Will Smith or Eddie Murphy should be Avery Johnson. The best person to play the Chief because of his voices similarity should be, Steven Jay Blum. He did voices in Halo 3 but was never credited for it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steven_Blum Radical Edward2 20:25, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Online petitions rarely work, I'm afraid. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:43, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::They never actually officially declared it dead to begin with. As usual, theres little to no information about it, and there have been signs that could be interpreted just about any way you like on if the movie will be made or not. --ED 22:54, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Will Smith or Eddie Murphy? No way..I'd say Jamie Foxx would fit more into that roll. He was good in Jarhead.-- Joshua 029 12:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) WHAT ABOUT SAMUEL L. JACKSON?! He could fit in as Johnson. --User:SNES Lover 14:32, 06 June 2009 New information has reach surface Apparently if you Google news "Halo Movie," screenwriter Stuart Beattie from pirates of the Caribbean, G.I. joe, etc have created a free write screen play of a movie related to halo the fall of reach, he is submitting it to studios to see if they catch the bate. Hope he has luck, i always thought Fall of Reach has a lot of juice for a good movie just like lord of the rings did. Sebias 2 18:05, 2 April 2008 (UTC) : I don't think the books would make a good movie. Don't get me wrong, the're great. But they're just too...long. They need a mini-series each to truly do them justice. The actual movie should be Halo: Combat Evolved...well, at first at any rate. --'Specops306', Kora '' 03:35, 23 May 2008 (UTC) master chief???? hey i was wondering will master chief be in it and who will play as him?-Boba fett 32 23:26, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :We don't know. If the studios cop out, and make Vin Deisel or Samual L. Jackson the Master Chief, I will boycott it. No offense to the actors, but they aren't the Chief. You can really only have Steve Down's voicing him, and you can't see his face. So he'll probably be a guy in a suit. -- '''Councillor Specops306 - 'Kora 'Morhek 22:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) for johnson they should either use his voice actor, or samuel l jackson. -antihero The best man to play the Master cheif!!! I have discovered the best man to play the Master cheif in a Halo film. His name is Sam worthington and he is staring in the upcoming Avatar film and 4th Terminator film. Here he is http://www.collider.com/uploads/imageGallery/Sam_Worthington/sam_worthington__1_.jpg everyone spread the word!!! Heretic Elite there seems to be a heretic elite in one of the concept drawing. SILENT ONE 10:01 30 November 2008 (UTC) is there a link for this? ImmortalJoshua ??In production?? October 29, 2008 It has been announced that the film is now in production. Could i get the source for this? --Durial321 19:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Also, the last date in the timeline hasn't even happened yet. Could someone correct that please? IMDB October 29, 2008 the film is in production. Source is IMDB.com. It might not be official, though. :It says 2012 now last time I saw it. ::Don't trust IMDB. Every year they update the page so it looks like it's in production. They also said that the Simpsons movie was about Marge getting pregnant.--'Forerun'' ' 00:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Do you still trust Peter Jackson? I like him he hase mde 3 wonerful movie of the lord of the rings,but my trst in him is beginnig to fad away,-1:he is producer of the halo movie but he seldu gives us news of the movie,i was months and months ago that he sad something about it and halo:cronicles,he said he was gong to make a halo game 3 years laterand he still didn't give s one little news or somehing else and if he is making the film i hope that he wont ruin the canon First off, he isn't and never was making it. He's making Halo Chronicles. Second, you cannot break canon if its official stuff, you can only modify and add to it. Commander ONI recon 111 - 18:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Just because we haven't heard anything about Chronicles doesn't mean it isn't proceeding apace. They may just want a level of secrecy that Halo 3 ''should have had but didn't get. As for the movie, there's nothing for him to tell - it's as dead and dreaming as dark Cthulhu until someone is willing to pay for it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 19:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Does Halo really need this? There is a book adaption and the first Halo already had us fight through hundreds of pissed off covenant and flood and the movie would probably depict the events on the alpha halo. If the movie is pulled out of production hell i hope its not about Master chief but about a group of normal marines or another spartan but not chief, we already know whats happens with him. But if they do make it about chief they should have the guy who did his voice in the games to do it for the movie in a Darth Vader esc voice over or just make him the actor. I disagree with everything you just wrote. Kougermasters [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 22:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC)